


Happy Birthday, My Love

by shellygurumi



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Cute, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Tharn has a few sweet and romantic things planned for Type's birthday.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Happy Birthday, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing. It's not much, but I wanted to share it anyway.

“Type…” Tharn was leaning over the edge of the bed and kissed Type’s temple. “Wake up, Type.” 

Humming and stretching, Type opened his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend’s smiling face. He frowned suspiciously, “Why are you up?” 

Tharn placed a small tray table over Type’s lap, laid out on top of it was a whole breakfast. “I wanted to give you breakfast in bed.” 

Type carefully pushed himself up to a seated position and looked over the food, then raised his eyes to Tharn’s face, feeling a little shy, trying not to show just how happy it made him. The smile on Tharn’s face only grew, and he leaned down to kiss Type’s forehead. 

“Happy Birthday, Type.” 

“Thank you,” Type bowed his head slightly, still struggling to contain his happy little smile.

The day went on like that. Tharn had a dozen little surprises planned for Type through the day. After a relaxing morning, they showered and Tharn presented Type with his favorite shirt, already washed and pressed. 

They went out shopping at Type’s favorite places, saw a movie that Type had been talking about wanting to see for a week, and got lunch at Type’s favorite cafe. After lunch, they had drinks with all of their closest friends, and Tharn had even arranged to bring Khom in for the weekend. It was the first time his childhood best friend had met any of his city friends. 

Drinks with friends eventually turned into dinner for everyone, Tharn’s treat. Towards the end of dinner, P’Thorn and Thanya had a video call so they could wish Type a happy birthday. At the end of the night, after saying their goodbyes to everyone, Tharn and Type stopped to get ice cream, then walked back to their home hand-in-hand. They rarely walked holding hands in public, but Type was so happy after the lovely day Tharn had given him, that he was the one to initiate the contact. 

As they walked down a quiet street, Type turned his head and placed a quick peck of a kiss to Tharn’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Tharn smiled broadly. “Your birthday isn’t over yet.”

“What, do you have more surprises for me at home?” Type grinned his cheekiest grin. 

“I do, but it’s not what you’re thinking of.” Tharn licked his ice cream, looking smug.

“Oh, so you’re not going to have your way with me all night?” Type raised a brow.

“No, I still am, if you’re up for it. I just have something else planned before that.”

“Then lead the way,” Type gestured with his ice cream, before taking another bite of it.

Back in their condo, they took off their shoes and got washed up and dressed for bed. Type was anxiously awaiting his last surprise when Tharn sat him down on the sofa. He waited and watched as Tharn walked over to grab his acoustic guitar, then sat down next to Type. 

Tharn looked down at the guitar, smiling to himself, then up at Type, “I wrote you a song…” 

Type smiled warmly back, “Let’s hear it.”

With a nod, Tharn started playing a sweet, soft melody. He picked his fingers over the strings and let them hum. Taking a deep breath, he began to sing a love song, about the man he adored, how Type brought light and joy to his life, how he couldn’t imagine a world without him. How their love wasn’t always easy, how sometimes things were hard, but that they would be together, always and forever. 

The song ended and the last ringing of guitar strings quieted. Tharn lifted his eyes to see Type’s reaction and saw his boyfriend smiling with all the love he had. “Happy Birthday, Type…” 

Without a word, Type moved closer, raised a hand to Tharn’s cheek, and kissed his lips. It was a soft kiss, but not a chaste one. It was filled with romance and love and adoration. 

“Let’s go to bed,” Type spoke against Tharn’s lips. They both smiled and Tharn set the guitar aside and stood, taking Type’s hands, and led him over to the bed, where many more kisses would be shared.


End file.
